Jeffrey Voorhees
Jeffrey Voorhees is the adopted son of Jason Voorhees. About the Character Physical Description Jeffrey Voorhees has short messy light brown hair. His skin is a pale tan, and his eyes are gray. He has a scar down his left eye, making him blind in that eye. He has several more scars on his cheeks, the upper part of his face, and on other various places on his body. Not many people have seen his face, since he always wears his mask. Personality Jeffrey is typically a quiet, shy and mild-mannered manster, but his mentality seems to be a bit cracked from having lived with his adoptive father and his murderous lifestyle. Whenever he snaps, he has been known to chase after other students, waving around a rusty old machete that his father gave him. He's been having to meet with the school ghoul-ance counselor regularly about these outbursts. He's also self-conscious about his scars and often thinks that he looks hideous with them. Even so, Krystal has really lightened his dark side and has given him more confidence in himself. Monster Parent Jason Voorhees was a gruesome murderer who lived mostly at Camp Crystal Lake, where he instigated several bloody massacres, mostly made up of teens and young adults. Jason has been killed and resurrected many times; some might even think him to be immortal. He took Jeffrey in after he found him being attacked by Freddy Krueger, Jason's arch rival. Jason has settled down so he can take care of his adopted son, but that doesn't mean that he has lost his appetite for murder. Relationships Family Jeffrey lives with his father in his hideout at Crystal Lake. Friends Jeffrey was best friends with Krystal Killings before they started dating. His relationships with Christopher St. North and Heath Burns got off to a rocky start; they became a couple of the unlucky students to get chased down the hall during one of his rampages. After an apology and getting to know each other a little better, the three boys became good friends. Enemies Jeffrey is still really angry about the whole Freddy incident, and as there are some Krueger kids that go to school with him, he never gets along with any of them. Romance Jeffrey first met Krystal Killings in History of the Undead class, when he passed a note saying, "Boring, isn't it?" to her. They got to know each other a little better and eventually became good friends. Jeffrey admits to having a bit of a crush on Krystal, but he could never bring himself to tell her until during Christmas Break. He thought that he was too hideous to date such a lovely ghoul like Krystal, but when he confessed this to her, she pulled him into a chaste kiss on the lips and told him as honestly as she could that he could be a maggot-ridden, flesh-eating zombie and she would still love him. They went to the Dawn of the Dance together, where they shared their first proper kiss. Clothes Jeffrey tends to wear dark colors and distressed clothing, but when he needs to be a little more formal, he will. Basic Jeffrey wears a dark gray t-shirt under a ripped up black leather jacket. His blacks jeans have a hole in the right knee. He wears black shin-length leather boots, and black and silver fingerless gloves. Dawn of the Dance Jeffrey's Dawn of the Dance outfit can best be described as "smart, but enough 'him' to piss people off". He wears a long sleeved black t-shirt and violet-purple skinny jeans. He sports a special jacket that Krystal made him in Fierce Fashions 101 over his shirt; it looks a little like a letterman jacket but in black, white, and purple and with a touch of My Deadmical Romance's Black Scarade uniform. He tops the outfit off with a pair of pointed black boots, a loose red tie hung around his neck like a noose, and a black leather choker with a red apple charm hanging from it. Winter Break Jeffrey wears a light gray turtleneck sweater under his black leather jacket. He pairs it with black skinny jeans and gray converses. Perfect Ladies Charity Ball Jeffrey is Krystal's escort to the Charity Ball. Since Krystal encouraged him to not wear his mask to the ball, he styles his hair to cover his scarred left eye. He dons a suit inspired by gothic churchs; it includes a black-and-purple waistcoat with sharply pointed panels, designed to resemble spires and elongated gothic style, as well as the phrase 'Rest in Pieces' written in big black letters on the back, a dark gray dress shirt that has sleeve ends that point sharply and elongated collar tips, and matching dark gray trousers with a cracking motif on the legs. Jeffrey completes the ensemble with a dark purple neck tie, a black velvet choker, solid black fingerless gloves, a dark purple belt with an iron cross buckle and a hanging piece of ripped gauze that makes a loop and is caught on the belt in back, and dark purple boots with pointed toes. Jeffrey Voorhees.png|Jeffrey's Basic outfit Jeffrey Voorhees 3.png|Jeffrey showing some of his scars Fist Kiss 2.png|Jeffrey's first kiss with Krystal Jeremy s gothic church suit by erondagirl-d7iyis7.jpg|Jeffrey's Charity Ball suit Jeffrey Voorhees.jpg|Jeffrey Voorhees in anime form Jeffrey's Charity Ball outfit © erondagirl http://erondagirl.deviantart.com/art/Jeremy-s-Gothic-Church-Suit-455106967 Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Candidates for questioning